


Cailin knows.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [20]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set season 4 episode 8<br/>Cold as ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cailin knows.

"What do you feel like?"

"Actually I don't want to impose," replies Cailin 

"You won't be."

"Honestly if you two were going to do something."

 

Cailin looks from Jane to Maura.

 

"I can just go to my room."

 

Jane brings her glass to her mouth.

 

"You know about us don't you," asks Maura

 

Cailin smiles.

 

"Who told you?."

"No one needed to," replies Cailin

 

Jane takes Maura's hand and smiles.

 

"You should still have dinner with us."

"You sure?" 

"Yea, we can keep our hands off each other for a few hours."

 

Cailin looks at their interlinked hands.

 

"This doesn't count," replies Jane

"So, Tom seems nice."

"Tom?" asks Jane

"The boy who was kipping outside my house this morning."

"We're just friends," replies Cailin

"Friends?" replies Jane

 

Cailin smiles.

 

"He's a nice guy."

"Ok," replies Maura smiling 

"Pizza?"

"Sounds good," replies Cailin


End file.
